


One Stormy Night

by EveOfHalloween



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, blitzbee family au, kinda requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveOfHalloween/pseuds/EveOfHalloween
Summary: Tied to the Blitzbee Family AU, Blitzwing's oldest son has been a member of the elite guard form many cycles and has become rather close with certain blue twin.Their first time is just as spur of the moment as their entire relationship.
Relationships: Jetstorm/OC, jetstorm/wing ding
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	One Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say for myself. I am not much of an author/writer I am just having fun.
> 
> This fic is more of a treat for a good friend of mine cause she loves the ship of my NG OC Wing Ding paired with Jestorm

A lightning storm, of course, it was a lightning storm that would delay them that day.

Wing Ding furrowed his brow ridge in mild annoyance as he watched ripples of lightning tear through the sky. His annoyance came less from the stormy weather outside their ship, but more from the bitching blue buckethead that commanded the ship. They had been planet-bound all day due to Sentinel not listening about their pilot’s weather warnings and of course, Sentinel took it out on the crew.

Sentinel’s screaming fit over having the ship’s take-off delayed for the night had given Wing Ding quite the head splitter, and the thunder didn’t really improve the condition of his throbbing processor.

Wing Ding laid back on his berth with a groan, the lights in his hab had been dimmed, but not fully turned off so that he wouldn’t slip off into recharge. As much as resting would aid his headache, the last thing he needed to hear was Sentinel going off the rails about him being lazy if he recharged too early. Though with the storm raging outside it was hard to tell what time of the day or night cycle it was.

Wing Ding groaned and rubbed his nasal ridge as another boom of thunder rang out. The mech continued to grumble to himself for several kilks until the sound of his suite’s door opening stirred him to sit up and bark at the intruder.

“Oi! Ever heard of knocking before entering bolts for brains!”

“I did knock.” A familiar voice called back followed by the familiar sight of a blue visor. 

“Oh, Jetstorm it’s you.” Wing Ding sighed as he flopped back down onto his back, “Sorry about that babe, I thought you were Sentinel Prick.”

“If I were to be Mr. Sentinel Prime, I am not thinking it would be wise to be speaking to him like that.” 

Wing Ding merely grunted in response as the other bot sat on the berth and flopped back beside him.

“So why is it that you are to be hiding in your room?” Jetstorm said with a smile as he laid his head against Wing Ding’s shoulder. 

“Sentinel’s yelling was giving me a processor ache so I came in here to relax while I had the chance. One of these days I’m gonna snap and braid his denta.” He grumbled as a crack of lightning illuminated the room.

“You are sounding like your carrier” Jetstorm purred as Wing Ding wrapped an arm around him to absentmindedly rub his shoulder.

“Yeah well with all the work Sentinel dumps on us it’s hard not to be easily irritated. I’m guessing he sent you to fetch me? Let me guess he wants the engines tinkered with while we can’t take off?”

“No, no work. Sentinel Prime is to be recharging. And he said we are not to be bothering him.”

“Wow, so a free night for once. And I get to spend it with a throbbing head case. Fantastic.” 

“Perhaps I could be of the assistance with that?”

“What do you mean?”

Jetstorm didn’t respond and instead curled up against Wing Ding's side and began peppering the side of his helm and neck with kisses. The action earned a warm purr from the smaller seeker as he leaned his head to the side to give Jetstorm more access to his neck. Jetstorm smiled against the cabling as he felt Wing Ding’s frame rumble. One could have mistaken it or even missed the purr due to the thundering storm outside, had it not been for Wing Ding’s EM field blanketing the both of them.

“Is this making you feel better? Or would my love be preferring that I stop?” Jestorm purred against Wing Ding’s neck.

“Mhmm, keep going.”

Jetstorm purred in agreement and straddled the other mech’s waist, caging him underneath his frame as he continued to kiss and bite at his neck cables. His ministrations made the other mewl while his own servos danced up Jetstorms legs to his chassis, before finally landing on his neck. Jetstorm purred as he felt Wing Ding’s digits fiddle with his own neck cables and pull him into a kiss.

Jetstorm purred into the kiss while pressing the weight of his chassis against Wing Ding’s. He could feel the other’s frame heat up under the small lazy circles his digits drew into his thighs. Though, much to Wing Ding’s disappointment, the other pulled back with a smirk. Jetstorm sat up and stared down at the smoldering crimson optics below him. Another crack of lightning filled the room with light, allowing Wing Ding’s to see the others smirk.

“What?” He frowned, raising an optic ridge as Jetstorm rubbed a servo over his cockpit.

“Perhaps since everyone is to be recharging, we could try that thing you were mentioning the other day? Since I am doubting that anyone will be disturbing us.”

“Y-you wanna interface?” Wing Ding’s spark pulsed in his chassis as he felt Jetstorm’s clawed servo resting directly above its chamber.

Jetstorm nodded, taking note of Wing Ding’s change in demeanor and the mixture of nervousness and excitement he could feel in his EM field. He chuckled before leaning down resting his lips against Wing Ding’s audial, making him shiver.

“If you were to be liking to try,” he whispered as his own EM field brushed against Wing Ding’s.

“A-Are you sure?” He stammered while fiddling with the seams of Jetstorms arm, “I know we’ve sorta…fooled around a little bit…but are you sure you want to, erm, go that far?”

“If you are wanting to, yes. But if you are to be uncomfortable, then we don’t have to.”

“I mean I’d like to...I...I guess it’s just a little sudden. N-not a bad sudden, though.” He said fumbling his words a bit.

“Do you wish to wait?”

“No. I wanna give it a try. Trust me...I just...I’m a little nervous?” He said while reaching up and pulling Jetstorm’s face a little closer, “Mostly because I have no idea what to do.”

“Would you like me to be taking the lead then?” Another wave of nerves flushed through their em fields.

“Y-Yeah.” 

Jetstorm nodded and leaned down to place a gentle kiss against Wing Ding’s audial, making him shiver again as their EM fields brushed.

“I will be taking it slow for you, ok?” he whispered.

“Uh...Uh-huh.” 

Jetstorm then pulled Wing Ding into a hungry kiss, making the other give a small startled noise, before melting against him. Jetstorms grabbed Wing Ding’s servo’s and pulled them around his hips as he nibbled Wing Ding’s bottom lip.

Getting the idea, Wing Ding gripped Jetstorm’s hips before slowly dancing his servo’s up and down his sides, making the other bot purr as he deepened the kiss. Both their vents began to kick into higher gears as their servos continued to explore the other’s frame.

Wing Ding keened as Jetstorm’s servo slid between his legs to rub at his modesty plate, causing his legs to clamp shut around him. Jestorm pulled away from their kiss and nibbled at Wing Ding’s neck cables, making him mewl while he continued to palm at the panel.

“Easy, darling” Jetstorm murmured as he nibbled along Wing Ding’s chin, and up to his audial, allowing the other to relax his legs, “please allow your panel to open for me.”

Wing Ding hesitated for a moment before he managed to allow his panel to snap back, revealing both of his interface arrays. His frame rapidly heated up as he felt Jetstorms optics travel downwards to look at his array. And he flinched when lightning illuminated the room again.

“Do not be worrying, Wing Ding.” Jetstorm purred as he gave a featherlight touch to the array, taking note of the patterning of the red and pink bio lights already pulsing against the black mesh.

Wing Ding shivered at the touch and nervously watched as Jestorm leaned in for another heated kiss before he started to slowly kiss down his neck, to his chassis, down to his hip, each kiss earning a shiver of delight from the mech below as he arched into his kisses. When he managed to make his way to Wing Ding’s hemline the other bot’s hips jerked in response.

Jetstorm smirked against the metal below his lips as he peppered a few more kisses along Wing Ding’s hips and up his inner right thigh, the kissing making him twitch and vent. 

“St-stormy-” Wing Ding whined when he halted again.

“Relax” Jetstorm gently mused as he leaned up to place another hungry kiss to Wing Ding’s lips.

Wing Ding jolted with a yelp mid-kiss as Jetstorm’s thumb pressed against his anterior node and began to rub gentle yet firm circles into it, causing Wing Ding's turbines to give a whine as they kicked on alongside his vents. The seeker’s frame quivering as he groaned into their kiss. 

Jetstorm pulled away and set to work leaving another trail of kisses down Wing Ding’s frame while continuing to rub his anterior node, making his bio lights erratically pulse in response.

“You are so easy to be getting the worked up.” Jetstorm mused as he kissed up his left inner thigh, watching the other venting heavily and buck against his thumb.

“S-Shut a-ah up! I haven-ah d-done this before. Unlike you.” Wing Ding tried to hiss but melted under Jetstorm’s servos.

“That is true,” Jetstorm smirked as he made Wing Ding keen by placing a kiss over his spike cover.

Wing Ding couldn’t respond as Jetstorm slipped two digits into his valve. Making the seeker shiver at the feeling. Jetstorm then removed his thumb from his anterior node and replaced it with his mouth, licking and nipping at the bud while his digits slowly scissored his partner, making him moan.

“S-St….S- Stormy~!” Wing Ding whimpered at the overwhelming feeling.

Jetstorm mumbled something muffled against Wing Ding’s array as he pulled his legs over his shoulders, giving Wing Ding a second to recover before returning to nibbling and licking his node. The action caused Wing Ding’s body to seize up from an overload, earning an “oof” from Jetstorm as Wing Ding’s legs clamped together around his head pinning him as his body arched off the berth.

Wing Ding’s optics flickered between his panting as he came down from the feeling, his servo’s clawed into the berth, having torn it, something he wouldn’t be thrilled to have to explain later. Jetstorm smiled as he placed more kisses around the sensitive bud he was still pinned against. Wing Ding, still being rather sensitive, merely whined in response.

Jetstormed peeled Wing Ding’s legs off of himself as he pulled back so he could pull The panting mech back in for another kiss.

“I am thinking you are properly prepared. Do you wish to be going further?” He purred while nipping his bottom lip.

“Y-yessh.” He slurred in response.

“What be the magic word?” His thumb returned to rubbing circles into his node

“A-Ah!” He bucked against his servo “Pl-please st-stormy...please”

Jetstorm smiled and pulled him in for another kiss as he repositioned himself In front of Wing Ding’s array. Wing Ding shivered as he felt Jetstorm rub his spike against his node, his legs spreading wider at the contact. Wing Ding couldn’t help but look down at the appendage, taking in the sight of the silver metal with pulsing cyan bio lights. The sight of it making Wing Ding drool ever so slightly as he watched Jetstorm rub it against his soaking valve to lubricate himself. Jetstorm could feel Wing Ding’s body and EM field quiver with excitement, the light of his crimson optics mixing with the cyan of Jetstorm’s own, nearly fully illuminating his face, making his blush quite noticeable.

“Are you ready?”

“Uh-huh” Wing Ding panted while rolling his hips against Jestorm’s spike, “P-primus believe me I am so ready.”  
Jetstorm smiled and slowly slid forward with a groan, earning a much louder moan from Wing Ding that was muffled by their kissing. However, the small whimper that came from Wing Ding as he pushed forward made him halt, concerned he had injured him.

“Are you needing me to stop?” He asked while peppering his jawline and cheeks with kisses.

“N-no, no I’m good...haa. Keep going” Wing Ding responded peppering Jetstorms neck and face with kisses.

Jetstorm purred and pulled him in for a deep and hungry kiss as he continued to push further into Wing Ding, earning shuttering gasps and mewls as the seeker bucked his hips, driving Jetstorm a little deeper. Once Jetstorm was fully seethed he stopped to allow Wing Ding to adjust to the feeling. Jestorm gave a small moan feeling Wing Ding suck at his neck cables as he continued to suck and kiss at Wing Ding’s own.

“Sto-ormy p-please.” Wing Ding whined while rolling his own hips against Jetstorms to get him to move, earning a gasp from the other.

Jestorm complied and pulled Wing Dings legs around his waist as he lifted him off the Berth slightly for a better angle. After taking a kilk to readjust the both of them to the slight change in position he slowly pulled out before giving a quick thrust forward, making Wing Ding gasp. After ensuring that there wasn’t any discomfort on Wing Ding’s end he gave another thrust, and another, until it became a more fluid repeated motion, melting Wing Ding into a mewling mess below him.

“Fr-frag stormy~”

Jetstorm groaned as he picked up the pace and began to slam his hips against Wing Ding’s. The sound of hollow metal colliding and the thundering storm outside filled the room alongside the pairs groaning. Jetstorm grit his denta as he felt Wing Ding place a firm bite against his neck plates, denting one of the cables with an easily identifiable bite mark with a hard to miss tooth gap.

Wing Ding’s servos clawed at Jetstorm’s back as he continued to buck into him, desperately trying to anchor himself as he felt another overload bubbling up in his stomach.

“Stormy-sto-st-stormy-A-Ah!” 

Wing Ding cried out as he pulled himself against him as tightly as he could, whimpering and moaning while Jestorm began to suckle at his neck cables. Wing Ding arched against Jetstorm’s frame as he threw his head back, screaming as a second overload ripped through him. Though the thundering boom that shook the ship from the storm practically silenced it.

Wing Ding’s frame was shivering as he rode out his overload with Jetstorm still ramming into him, the action having set Wing Ding’s cooling systems into overdrive, covering his body in condensation. He could feel Jestorm’s thrusts becoming more erratic as his own ventilation systems struggled to cool him down. 

“Oh D-Dingy, I am so c-close.” Jetstorm managed to choke out between pants, “my systems, they are overheating.”

“AH! I--I’m, ha frag! Stormy, mine are too.” He panted.

After several thrusts a third overload flooded his systems causing his entire body to seize up as Jetstorm smashed their lips together and buried himself as deep as he could reach, filling Wing Ding’s valve with a strange searing heat, the feeling making Wing Ding squirm. Wing Ding whimpered something against Jestorm’s lips that he couldn’t quite make out.

“W-what is it, Dingy? Did I hurt you?” Jetstorm panted as he slowly pulled himself away from Wing Ding, who’s ventilation systems were practically screaming as they filled the room with a blurry heat.

“N-no.” Wing Ding gasped and palmed at Jetstorm’s chassis, reaching up for his face, “Stormy p-please take off your v-visor.”

“Why?”

“Please, I just wa-wanna see your optics.”

“Okie for dokie” 

He smiled and reached up towards the left side of his visor, where a small click rang out as his visor snapped away, revealing the two large cyan orbs that spent so long hidden behind. The sight of Jetstorm’s full face made a gurgled purr rumble in Wing Ding’s chassis as he pulled him in for another deep kiss. His hips twitching as Jetstorm slowly pulled out to lay on top of him. The two laid there panting for what seemed like a groon before their systems returned to a more regulated temperature.

“Dingy,” Jetstorm whispered against the side of his helm.

“Hn?” came a sleepy response.

“Is your ache of the processor gone?” He smirked against his cheek.

“Y-yeah. Th-thank you.” He smiled turning his head towards Jetstorm for another kiss.

“Happy to be of the help.” 

Wing Ding smiled and slowly sat up with a groan, he couldn’t quite feel his stabilizers but slowly managed to stand up on his shaky pedes. He turned around and gave a light pull on Jetstorm’s arm coaxing him to do the same. Though the other gave a small noise of protest.

“Dingy, can we recharge first?” 

“I’d like that, but let's get cleaned up first in case we oversleep. I don’t want buckethead prime to see us like this.” He said gesturing to the smudged paint and pink glowing liquids that covered their arrays.

“Good point.” 

It didn’t take long for the two to clean up in Wing Ding’s wash rack as well as tidy up the room a bit. And in little to no time, Wing Ding was sprawled on his berth with Jetstorm tucked against his side, the latter tracing lazy circles onto the former’s, freshly polished cockpit, while the other rubbed his side.

Wing Ding gave a tired smile as Jetstorm’s optics met his own. Jetstorm returned the smile and leaned up to steal another kiss and Wing Ding curled around him. Jetstorm gave a happy hum as Wing Ding buried his face into his shoulder.

“Stormy.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too” 

Jestorm gave Wing Ding a final kiss to the top of his helm and he pulled him in closer. The two fell into recharge with ease despite the occasional sound of thunder echoing outside. Neither really addressed what they were going to do with the damaged berth, but it was a concern for a later date.


End file.
